The present invention relates to breathable diapers, feminine hygiene or like disposable sanitary product constructions, and more particularly to such a construction which is breathable and has an outer or backsheet surface which is cloth-like.
Disposable diapers for infants and incontinent older people are a major industry and, as such, constitute a crowded art, competitively speaking. In general, such sanitary product constructions comprise, from the skin-facing side outwardly, an inner topsheet (also called a cover or front sheet) which is liquid-permeable to facilitate entry of the fluid exudate from the wearer into the construction, a core of highly absorbent material for absorbing liquid received through the topsheet, and an outer backsheet formed of a vapor- and liquid-impermeable plastic to eliminate leakage of fluid from the diaper.
Such diapers have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. While the inner topsheet is typically in the form of a cloth-like material having a soft hand (which is correctly perceived as being comfortable for the baby to have adjacent to its skin), the outer backsheet plastic presents a rather cold, clammy surface which is at least perceived of as inhospitable and uncomfortable for the baby's skin. Further, the feel of the plastic backsheet to the parent or caregiver is inhospitable and uncomfortable in comparison to conventional cloth diapers. While the outer backsheet is less likely to come into contact with the baby's skin then the inner topsheet, the plastic backsheet is still perceived of as a negative and presumably discourages potential customers for disposable diapers in favor of cotton diapers.
Further, the plastic backsheet is impervious not only to liquid, but generally to heat and water vapor as well. Accordingly, the moisture vapor and the heat generated by the bodily exudate trapped within the diaper lead to conditions adjacent the wearer's skin which promote skin irritation, infection, and the like.
While the plastic backsheet is generally effective in precluding the passage of bodily exudate outwardly therethrough where the highly absorbent core is present, it is not efficient in preventing side leakage--that is, lateral leakage of liquids from the opposed side portions of the core sidewards between the leg gathers of the backsheet and the baby's skin. The obvious solution to the problem--tightening of the leg gathers--in turn presented problems in terms of the comfort of the baby, skin irritation, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide in one preferred embodiment a breathable diaper, feminine hygiene or like disposable sanitary product construction which has a cloth-like outer backsheet surface.
Another object is to provide in one preferred embodiment such a construction which is breathable to enable the escape of water vapor and heat therethrough.
A further object is to provide in one preferred embodiment such a construction which efficiently limits side leakage.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a preferred embodiment of a disposable sanitary product construction having a backsheet surface which is cloth-like and of good hand, is breathable, and affords an efficient system for limiting side leakage.
It is a further object to provide such a construction which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.